My above-mentioned pending application relates to a multipurpose utility cart which in one mode functions as a conventional two-wheel dolly for transporting loads relatively small in size and in another mode as a flat-bed cart for transport and storage of larger loads. The present invention relates to the same type of cart but with several improvements over the cart described in the aforesaid application.